


To come alive again

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Episode: s03e15 Overlords, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, F/M, First Time, Mortis (Star Wars), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: “You know something terrible will happen tomorrow, ” the Daughter asked.The Jedi nodded again and this time he added: “My dreams were dark before you woke me up.”She touched his cheek: “Just one time, before you and I go to our fate, as the Force will it of us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



 

When the three Jedi entered Mortis, the Beings who inhabited it felt the currents of the Force shift. The Chosen One had come. In the privacy of her own room, the Daughter wept. Their careful balance would end now, one way or another, because the Chosen One would be renewal, by fire probably.

She wept because in all their centuries, she had never succeed in convincing her brother to change his ways and now it was too late.

Still, she played her part, obeyed her Father orders…until something happened, something strange, something that she almost didn’t remember for it hadn’t come to her in centuries.

She looked at the older Jedi and she wanted. It had been so long, since long before coming to Mortis…And that man, that human, fragile, fallible man, with his so imperfect view of the Force, made her remember the time when she had been more flesh than power, the time when she had yearned for something as simple as a warm skin against her hand, as simple as a hand on her own skin.

When the Jedi were sleeping that night, she came to Kenobi. He was so small, his head abandoned against the pillow, and age and worries had already put lines around his mouth, on his forehead.

She should have pity for that being, in all her glory, but only desire rose in her chest. That light in him, whatever would happen, whatever fate had waiting for him, it would endure, it would continue and be a pilot light in the dark if necessary. It would be a spark, ready to nurture other lights, it would wait and ignite the stars again.

“Obi-Wan,” she called, testing his name on her tongue. He opened his eyes and didn’t seem surprised.

“May I?” she asked, and he moved to let her sit on the bed. She was two meters tall when she leaned down, but his own size when she sat down and his eyes went round to see that.

“What can I do for you, my Lady?”

She kissed him. He made a surprised sound but didn’t push her away and when she made no motion to stop, he responded awkwardly. It was evident it had been a long time for him, or perhaps it had been a first time for him: he didn’t know what to do with his hands, his tongue was shy, his lips hesitant against hers…

“My lady…”he repeated after the kiss and he stopped there, apparently unable to find words.

Her mouth found her way back to his lips, tongue teasing until he yielded to her, his mouth opening for her.

“My lady…” he tried again.

“You know we will never see each other again, you felt it.”

He nodded in answer.

“You know something terrible will happen tomorrow.”

He nodded again and this time he added: “My dreams were dark before you woke me up.”

She touched his cheek: “Just one time, before you and I go to our fate, as the Force will it of us. Just one time, when everything is on the brink of fate. Just one time, to have something just for us.”

This time he was the one initiating the kiss. Kissing was more intoxicating than in her memories and soon her hands were wandering on his tunics. He was delightfully coming alive under her and it was a shame they only had this moment. She was remembering more and more about the meeting of bodies and she would have loved to teach him everything.

The light in him was chanting, calling to her and when he stopped for a moment, his pupils were the ones of a drugged man. He was sensing it too. She moved across his lap and he tipped his head up to resume kissing. His hands were already stroking her tights and despite the cloth of her skirt, she could feel the calluses. That small, human detail, was so mundane, the proof of how alive he was, that she grasped. How many centuries had passed and she had stayed the same, unaffected, where he, so fragile, so passing, could be affected like this, to the palms of his hands?

“Off, off,” she commanded, struggling with his tunics, her blood pounding in her ears. She was alive, alive suddenly again and she wanted to rejoice in it. There were so many layers, too much layers, his uniform seemed suddenly overly complicated and the straps of her dress the worst idea in the whole galaxy. She hadn’t mercy for even a piece of clothes: everything had to go and Obi-Wan, slightly stunned by her renewal attacks, let himself be disrobed until they were naked, kneeling on the bed and facing each other.

“My Lady,” he said, his breath short, “I don’t even know your name.”

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest in despair.

“I must confess, since our imprisonment, I have inhabited my role so much that…” She couldn’t end and he did it for her: “That you have forgotten it.”

She nodded and the compassion in his eyes, for her, her the immortal, was so sweet that she kissed him again.

He was awkward, hesitant, but ready to take orders, never presuming and again she regretted other occasions to join with him. The things they could have had, the joy they could have found…She pushed at his shoulders and he fell on the pillow again, his eyes clear and trusting, his red hair a halo of fire. She straddled him again and guided his so warm hands up to her breast. The contact made the two of them gasp. She had forgotten that too, how sensitive her nipples could be. She wasn’t even sure she had touched herself in all those centuries and her body was coming alive at the same time that Obi-Wan did under her. His breathing was heavy and she drew a breath, suddenly aware that she hadn’t in a long time. That she hadn’t really be alive, just waiting until Fate found Mortis.

Things moved on as quickly as she dared, as if their time was measured. She sank on him, most slowly that she would have liked if she hadn’t fear it would broke his control. He still bucked under her, gloriously surprised at how wet and wet tight her body was around him.

She needed a second to identify the feeling.

Pride.

Whatever would happen in the dark times she perceived, she was there, giving pleasure and that was their decision, this moment of joined bodies, given and received. She didn’t dare touch his mind, fearing it would shatter for their differences, but she let a little more of the Light flow in her and he whined under her.

She rested her hands on his chest, his heart beating wildly, and she rose again. He bended his knees and tried to help but his hips were never exactly on the right rhythm. She directed again his hands to her breasts, guiding him in the way she preferred to be touched there, and then pushed two of her own fingers between the folds of her sex. Grinding against them, searching for the perfect rhythm, her orgasm took her by surprise, violent and all consuming, and for a moment, she couldn’t control her powers, shining as a new born star.

When she collected herself, she, for a terrible second, feared she had killed him, but his pulse was strong and the lines on his face less pronounced. Her power had swept him away, straight from his orgasm to a sleep that was more like passing out. He seemed rejuvenated and it would be perceptible to the Father and the Son. It wouldn’t make things easier for him but she hoped it would give him strength to bear his destiny.

She shifted off him, his spent cock nesting itself in the auburn curls. She put her dress quickly, assembling her headdress, shoes and underdress in a bundle then hesitated. A move from her hand and he was dressed again, perfectly put together. With a sigh, she kissed his brow and in the same time blurred the memories in his mind, giving them the flavour of a dream.

“Go in peace, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And whatever happen, know that the Force will be with you, always.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vader watched as Luke yelled and the Emperor cackled. His poor son arched again, as if he had lost the control of his muscles, but he never asked mercy of the Emperor, never retracted his vow. 

Luke was ready to die a Jedi. 

The lightning crackled, the Emperor laughed and the scent of ozone filled Vader’s senses, even with the filter of the mask. 

Vader remembered how painful it had been when Dooku had used that on him, all those years ago. How anything stopped to exist, apart that pain, bigger than anything, bigger than life itself. It seemed never ending. It seemed life would stop before the pain. 

And Vader remembered something else. 

How at the time, the man he had been would have suffered that pain a thousand hours to be sure no one else would. How he had been ready to die a Jedi. 

It was Vader who took a step in direction of the Emperor, but it was Anakin who seized him and threw him into the abyss, where the Emperor’s rightful place was. 

At the exact same time, on a world that didn’t exist, a tomb started to shine like a nova, flaring up so bright, so high, that all Mortis was bathed in light. The Son only had the time to recede into the last parcels of shadows, between the cracks of rocks in the deeper, darker cavern of the planet, to be sure he wouldn’t be burnt into non-existence. 

When he emerged, hours later, it was with his sword in his fist. 

The Light was still new, he had still a chance…. 

In the mausoleum, he found his Father. 

“It is too late, my Son,” the old being said. 

The other glared at him, making the paint behind the old man, which had been a beautiful mural of lost stars and golden planets, peel of the wall in a shower of sparks.

“My time will come again,” he spat, teeth out like he was ready to bite. 

“Certainly, as the balance asks of us. But today, the Light is reborn. It is time,” the old man said and the Son could see something in his eyes, which had been extinct for years, and now dawned like a sun in spring. 

Together, they turned in direction of the tomb. 

It had been cracked to the ground and now laid totally open and the image of an egg presented itself to the Son. 

The Father leaned down and unbend again, his arms full of what had been in the tomb. 

The Son came closer to see better, curious despite himself. 

Into his Father’s arms, the new Light incarnation looked so much like his dear, dead Sister, had, at the beginning of time. Young. Frail. She was sucking her thumb, calm and serene already. She had his sister’s luminous skin, her presence, her radiance and her green eyes. Even a few feathers on the arm, as her transmutation powers were still hesitant, as if she couldn’t decide between her human form and her griffin one. 

The only difference was the hair, as red as a ripe fruit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a second chapter wasn't in the plan, but I had too much free time and that idea who ate my brain...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
